


The excuse

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M, Prison Visit, it's nothing too bad I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 04:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “Come on, what happened?”- she asked stroking his son's hand."I don't really know.... and it drives me mad. He just told me not to bring him...but his voice...the way he spoke...god...” - he said resting his head on the table. - “If the others found out about us...and that's why he's been in a fight...I won't forgive myself.”Or...Takes place in my prison-verse, Robert asks Aaron not to bring Seb for a visit, and Aaron has to break it to Seb.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	The excuse

“Aaron.”- hissed Robert over the phone, and Aaron immediately knew something had happened.

“Wha...you're okay?” - he asked his voice filled with panic.

“Yeah...but don't bring Seb tomorrow, alright?” - said Robert trying to sound calm.

“Why? He's dead excited to see you.” - he said although he had a feeling he knew what his husband's next sentence will be.

“He can't see me like this.” - he said, unable to think of a lie.

“Robert, what happened?”

“Nothing, I'm fine.” - he wasn't.

“You haven't called yesterday. Did you get in a fight? Tell me!”

“Yes...no!”

“Well, which is it?”

“Look, there's a queue I don't have long, I see ya tomorrow just promise me he won't come. Please, Aaron.” - he pleaded.

“Alright, I promise....”- before he could finish his sentence the line went dead.

* * *

Aaron didn't sleep all night. It was past Seb's bedtime when Robert called so he couldn't tell him the bad news, but he knew that in 10minutes he's gonna wake up, excited, with a big smile on his face....and he has to tell him that he cannot come. He didn't know what to do, so he called his mum.

“Aaron? What is it sweetheart has something happened?” - she asked immediately knowing that he wouldn't call her this early for a simple chat.

“Can ya....can ya come over?”

“What is it luv? It's not Seb is it?”

“No, he's...erm...asleep. Robert called yesterday and asked me not to bring him.”

“What? Why?”

“I think he's been beaten up.”- he said failing to quieten a sob.

“He told you that?”

“No, but I know...I just.....I know mum.”- he said in a voice that made him sound like a child.

“I'll be over right away.” - she said hanging up.

Chas arrived not even five minutes later, and as they sat down in the kitchen with a coffee she glanced upstairs.

“He's still in bed?”

“Yeah, but he could wake up any minute now. That kid has an internal clock, he's just like Robert.” - he smiled sadly. - “How do I tell him that he cannot come? It's gonna break his heart, he was so excited to see him.”

“Come on, what happened?”- she asked stroking his son's hand.

I don't really know.... and it drives me mad. He just told me not to bring him...but his voice...the way he spoke...god...” - he said resting his head on the table. - “If the others found out about us...and that's why he's been in a fight...I won't forgive myself.”

“Aaron, luv, you don't know for sure. Robert can handle himself. He's been doing it for two and a half years now.”

“It's so hard mum!” - he cried- “I...I miss him so much, and I can't even help him...You know I shouldn't even bring Seb there...but every time I do, I'm thinking about that maybe when I pass him onto Robert I can touch him for a second..... what sort of a person does that make me?”

“Aaron, you can miss him, that won't make you a bad person!”

“Yeah, but using an innocent child will..... I'm a terrible dad.” - he cried.

“No of course not, you're brilliant.”

“Daddy?”- they heard a tiny whisper-like noise from the top of the stairs.

“I'm in the kitchen with Nana Chas mate, I'll be right there.” - answered Aaron making sure Seb heard his voice from that distance. There was no use. Hearing that his Nana was there he came running down the stairs with his teddy in his hand.

“NANA!!”- he said hugging her- “We're gonna go and see Daddy Robert.” - as soon as Seb said it Aaron's heart shattered into pieces, knowing he has to break his son's heart as well.

“Listen mate...” - he said as he sat the boy down on a chair.

“How about you coming with me instead?” - interrupted Chas. Aaron looked at her confused but she continued- “I was wondering if you'd like to come with me and Eve to that new place in Hotten, with the coloured walls and that toy car your little friend Max told you about, hmm?” - it was a brilliant idea. There was a new kid's centre in Hotten, with millions of activities for kids, for all age from 2 to 14 and Seb's friend from nursery was bragging about his parents taking him and his brother there. Of course, Seb came home that day demanding to go as well, but he had no such luck...yet. Now it seemed like the perfect opportunity to occupy him, instead of giving him heartbreak by not allowing him to visit Robert.

“But...what about Daddy?”

“He's gonna understand, won't he?” - asked Chas looking at Aaron.

“Yeah, course he will.” - he smiled- “And you can tell him all about it when you next see him, yeah?” - he said trying to make it sound okay.

“He won't be mad at me?”- asked Seb with a frown.

“No, of course, he won't.” - said Aaron.- “He'd want you to have fun, and tell him all about the new toys and adventures, so you have to remember everything, yeah? So he could picture how it looked like.”

“Okay, but tell him it's not because I don't want to go.”

“I tell him.” - he smiled at the boy- “You want your breakfast?”- Seb nodded and as Aaron stood up to prepare it, he whispered a quiet thank you to his mother.


End file.
